Healing The Heart
by Sharon10
Summary: After Nora Runs From Her Wedding To Clint, Bo Tries To Convince Her To Give Them Another Shot... But There Are Some Scars That May Be Too Deep To Heal. Can They Heal Their Hearts And Find Love Again? BoNora
1. Healing The Heart Part 1

Healing The Heart- Part 1

She felt like she was going to be sick. She could feel her heart beating so fast she thought it was going to pop out of her chest. Her hands were sweaty as she held the bouquet in her hands and she could feel the sweat dripping down her face. She kept telling herself to breathe but she couldn't get herself to do it… she just kept hyperventilating… and there was a part of her who couldn't remember how to draw a single breath anymore. She was having a panic attack.

Was it hot in here? Or was it just the feeling that the walls were closing in on her? She felt trapped… like the whole world could end in a moment and she wouldn't know how to do anything but stay there and die. Was that it? Did she feel like she was suffocating? And if she did then why the hell was she still standing here staring down the aisle, trying to figure out if she could walk down it?

She was looking down at the two men standing at the alter—one was the man she was supposed to marry and the other was—who was he exactly? She couldn't call him her ex husband because that didn't really define who he was to her—and the father of her son seemed so—well not an accurate description of what they were to each other. Oh just admit it Nora—you know who he is—the love of your life, your best friend, your soul mate—the Buchanan Brother you _wish_ you were marrying.

And at that moment it was as if time stood still. She started to walk—but in the other direction—and then she started to run. She didn't have any idea where she was going but she knew she couldn't be here. She didn't really understand why after all these years it suddenly mattered that the man she was set to marry wasn't Bo but she knew that it did. And she couldn't face the disappointment in everyone's eyes so she ran… as far and as fast as she could. She was halfway down the highway when the sky opened up and it started to rain. She couldn't even say she was surprised because she had long ago stopped believing that fate wouldn't catch up to her.

Where the hell was she going? Every corner she turned there he was? They had spent 17 years being a part of each other's life—they shared every memory, every heartache, and every dream… why did she think she could find _one_ place in town that they hadn't been together? She never could after they ended. This was his town… his family's town… but for her it was the beginning of her life—because she had never been living until he loved her. And that was the God's honest truth.

She turned on the radio to try and drown out the sound of her own thoughts but every station she turned on decided to be playing one of their songs so she turned it off as fast as she had turned it on. Not that it could erase the memories of when they had been dancing to one of those songs. Their lives may have taken different turns but the song always remembered when. When her cell phone started ringing, she briefly glanced over to see who was calling and she wasn't surprised that it was him. She wondered briefly whether he was calling to yell at her again or because he was really worried but she didn't have the energy to find out so she pressed the mute button. She felt bad for leaving him with what was sure to be a pretty hefty fallout but she just couldn't think about that right now. It was bad enough that she was running from her crazy, screwed up life… running from her heart made her feel like a coward… and maybe she was. But she just couldn't stand to look at him and know what she would never have again. It was too much for her to have to deal with tonight. Maybe it was too much to have to deal with at all.

It was at that moment that her car stalled. He was always getting on her for not keeping up with the care of her car and maybe he had been right. She was always forgetting to take it in to get serviced. And now here she was in the middle of nowhere in the middle of a huge rainstorm.

Getting out of the car, she stood and looked up at the sky.

Nora: Ok I give up… I surrender. What the hell do you want from me Asa? Do you want me to admit that you were right? Fine… Here's a shocker. I'm miserable without him. I can't even manage to get one thing right… I can't manage to put him behind me. What the hell good does that do me now Asa Buchanan? I can't be happy… I can't move on with my life… I'm just stuck in this rut because I could never manage to stop loving your son. And every damn time I try, I come up short. Why? Because at the end of the day the truth is still the same… they're not Bo. I know, I know… when has that mattered before. When have my feelings ever mattered to him? And why the hell am I sitting here in the rain talking to a ghost? I must have REALLY lost it now?

She sunk to the floor next to her car and put her head in her lap and starting crying. It wasn't because she was stuck in the rain or even because she had screwed up another shot at happiness… it was because she could never have what would make her whole again. He had made that abundantly clear when he had not only refused to forgive her but when he chose every woman in the world but her… Lindsay, Melanie, Gabrielle, Paige… How many women in his life would he forgive before her? Was she that unlovable?

Nora: Damn it Bo. Why did you have to kiss me? Why couldn't you have walked away just like every other time? At least then I wouldn't be sitting here trying to figure out what makes me so damn flawed in your eyes? (Looking up at the sky) Tell me something Asa? Would you be so willing to create such a ruckus if you knew how bad he hurt me? I bet you didn't know that did you? How many times are my supposed to just… _what?_ _Asa_ _he broke my heart when he almost married her?_ And that was barely a year ago? Now I'm supposed to just… what? Snap my fingers and forget about all the hell he put me through just because he finally manages to pull his head out of his ass and do something I've wanted him to do for years? I'm sorry but one kiss doesn't erase that? And it's not even the same thing as saying I love you. He can't love me if he can't forgive me.

Putting her head back in her lap as she rocked back and forth, she started to cry even harder.

Nora: Why? Why can't I get over you? Can you show me how? It obviously didn't take much at all for you to get over me.

Bo: You couldn't be more wrong.

She looked up from where she was sitting and looked into his eyes. This was the last thing in the world that she needed now.

Nora: Why can't you ever just leave me alone?

Bo: Is that what you really want?

Nora: Yes… No… Oh God I don't know. Why the hell did you have to love me? I never needed anyone before you. Now every time I see you it's like a bullet in my heart because I know that I can't go back to the person I was before you. And I can't turn off my feelings for you anymore then I can stop breathing. Are you happy now? You ruined me for every other guy? I can't be happy. I can't be happy because nobody will ever be you. Why did you have to remind me of that Bo? Why did you have to make me remember how much I want you? Because if I can't have you then I wish you had never given me a taste of it. Damn you… damn you Bo Buchanan.

She got up from the ground and started to run out into the rain. She wanted to get away from him… from the smell of him, from the memory of his taste… from everything that was pulling her under. He wouldn't let her go.

Bo: Nora stop… for one second can you stop running?

Nora (Crying): No… No I can't stop running because if I do… If I have to look at you right now I'm going to break into a million pieces. Please Bo… Please let me go. I can't stand to be this close to you and know that no matter I do it's never going to be enough for you.

Bo: Oh God… God is that what we've come to? Do you really think I'm here because I want to remind you of all the ways you think you don't measure up?

Nora: Why not? You've done it before? Hell it was just last year when you…

Bo: When I almost married Lindsay. (Taking her face in his hands, he forces her to look at him) Nora, I'm sorry. God if I could take back every choice I made back then I would.

Nora (Crying): Do you have any idea how bad you hurt me? It's more then just you choosing her… it's that you believed her. My God Bo… you took her word over mine… after everything we've been through, after everything I did for you… you still accused me of just being vindictive… when have you EVER known me to be vindictive? You trusted her and you didn't trust me. What did I ever do to deserve that? What did I ever do to deserve you selling me out that way? _All I ever did was love you… I believed in you… and you didn't believe in me. No matter how much I tried to show you how sorry I was… you still lost faith in me. Why? What did I do that was so wrong? Why was I so damn unlovable? _I mean really Bo… Was I that bad of a wife? Is that why everyone always turns their back on me? Even you… the guy I thought knew me better then I even knew myself… you… you turned your back on me… you hooked up with someone who you knew would hurt me… and you treated me like I was garbage… you threw me over for her so many times that it makes me wonder how you could have loved me at all. How do you DO that to someone you love? _How could you do this to me? I Loved you… more then anyone or anything besides my kids… and you… you betrayed me… you threw me away like yesterdays garbage… and you didn't even wait until the bed was cold before you hopped in the sack with my mortal enemy? _After everything she did to me… to us… you still went back to her… you still… (Crying) Oh damn it Bo… I swore I'd never let you see me cry again. You've hurt me more then anyone ever did… ever could… because I never imagined that you'd be so heartless to me… I never thought you could lay down with the woman who help keep me prisoner for almost a year… who played a crucial role in breaking up our marriage… who tried to kill me_…_but you did.YOU… _you broke my heart Bo…_ over and over again… and then when it was laying in pieces on the ground you just stomped on it. How do I ever put those pieces back together now? How do I forget that you were willing to forgive a murderer but not me… me, the only woman in this entire world who would have done anything for you. I mean don't you get that? I would have followed you to end of the world if you had asked? I would have given up everything I owned if it meant that you would give me a chance to show you how much I loved you. But you wouldn't do it. Not only did you never ask but you never believed me. Nothing I _ever_ did was good enough for you. I _always_ fell short. I turned myself inside out trying to be someone that you could possibly love again and no matter what I did you turned me away.

Bo: I know… and you have no idea how bad I feel for being such a jack ass. And more importantly for being one to you… the one person in this whole world who was always there for me… even when it was the_ last_ thing I deserved. (Pause) Nora, please. I know I don't deserve a second chance but I'm asking for one anyways. If you trust one thing I've ever said to you… please trust this. I love you. I know I haven't acted like it but I do. The one thing I could never manage to do over the years was stop loving you. I wish I had an explanation for the horrible way I treated you but I don't. The only thing I have is my willingness to put everything on the line and beg for your forgiveness because I know now that we were both to blame for what went down in our marriage. I let you think that you were the only one at fault but you weren't. I never should have pushed you away. I have just as much to be sorry for as you and instead of telling you how I felt I tried to romance it away with other women… women who were the polar opposite of you. And I don't know… maybe that's why I did it. Because I knew that I would never find anyone as amazing as you. You weren't just my wife and my soul mate and my best friend… you're the best woman I know. Nobody I've ever met has such an incredible capacity to forgive… or such a big heart… or the ability to make me laugh at even the most minute thing…and nobody I 've ever known has been willing to put up with me and all of my crap without ever complaining… You did… and for some reason you dragged yourself through all that pain when it would have been easier to walk away. When I needed you… even when I didn't know I did… you were there. And you never complained or asked for anything in return. You loved me Nora… you loved me when I didn't love me. You didn't deserve the way I treated you and I wish I had some way of taking it all back but I can't. The only thing I can do now is to stand here and promise you that it will never happen again. I'm done hurting you Nora. And I would love nothing more then to spend the rest of my life making it up to you but the ball is in your court this time. I'm asking you to give me a chance to show you how sorry I am and to believe in me one more time... To be the person that I never was with you.

Nora: Why? Why should I forgive you when you never forgave me? Why should I trust you when you never trusted me? My feelings never mattered to you Bo… why should yours matter to me? Why shouldn't I just cut my losses and walk away for good this time? What happens if I screw up again? What happens if I don't live up to your expectation of perfection? Don't you understand that I will never survive you leaving me again? It damn near killed me the first time.

TBC


	2. Healing The Heart Part 2

Healing the Heart- Part 2

The tears she struggled to keep at bay now were falling down like rain. He knew he should probably walk away and let her find her bearings because one thing he knew about Nora was that she hated to show her vulnerability with _anyone_… but he also knew as sure as night would turn to day that he couldn't leave her alone in agony… not anymore. He took his fingers and gently wiped the tears from her face. She tried not to look at him but his hands were now cupping her chin and she couldn't look away. And then he brushed the hair that had been drenched in the rain from her face and as much as she wanted to run, she found it physically impossible. He was looking in her eyes… and she was looking in his… and for the first time in ten years they could have been looking at each other's souls.

Bo: You are so beautiful. I don't know why it took me so long to notice that.

Nora: Bo, If you…

Bo: No… No I'm not saying this to give you a reason not to go… I'm saying it because it's true. I've never seen anyone in my whole life that is so unbelievably breathtaking. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen… and not just on the outside either. You're everything a man could ever want and I was a fool to ever let you walk out of my life without a damn good fight.

Nora: Bo…

He placed his fingers on her lips to keep her from speaking and then he brought his lips to hers in a kiss that seemed to take on a life of its own almost immediately. It started out gentle and sweet as they began to rediscover each other again and then it began to turn passionate and sensual as they stood in the rain and deepened the kiss as if their lives depended on it. When they finally broke it, they both stood there breathless… the desire in their eyes clearly evident.

Bo: I can't offer you anything more then my heart. Its way too late for me to think about keeping it because you had it in the palm of your hands 17 years ago… and I never got it back. I can't tell you that you're wrong about anything that you've just said because you're not. If you knew what was good for you then you'd walk away from me right now. I sure as hell don't deserve your forgiveness after what I did to you.

Nora: Then why did you do it? Maybe if you could explain to me why you treated me with such little respect… I mean God Bo, you treated criminals better then you treated me… if I was lying in the gutter, you would have stepped over me. And in a way you did… Right before I went into a coma, you said such hurtful things to me… I know that I was sick but I never thought that you would be the one to give me the rope to hang myself.

Bo: I know. And Nora, I really regret how I handled things then. I should have been able to see that you weren't yourself and tried to get you help… Instead I just attacked you and made things so much worse. I don't have anything to say other then I hate myself for doing that to you… You never did it to me and I never should have done it to you. I'm so sorry.

Nora: It seems like our whole relationship has revolved around you saying you're sorry for the last ten years. How many times do I have to forgive you for treating me like crap? And more importantly… why should I?

Bo: I wish I had some light bulb moment for you… something that would explain why I was such a damn idiot… but I don't have anything sweetheart. All I have is to tell you this… the only reason I can come up with for why I refused to give you the one thing you asked me for is because I couldn't handle how much I still loved you. I mean my God Nora, I would go to bed at night and reach for you and I would wake up in the morning expecting you to be there. I felt like I was going crazy.

Nora: So you acted like you hated me why?

Bo: Because if I let go of the bitterness, then all I would have left is the love I couldn't unlearn. And I don't know, I think I just couldn't deal with that then. Nora I would have given anything to be able to forget you but I couldn't. And no matter who I got involved with… _that_ never changed. You were the only one I gave my heart to.

Nora: But Lindsay? Bo… why her? Do you have any idea how much that hurt me?

Bo: To be honest… I had no idea how much I destroyed you until you told me right now.

Nora: How could you not know? She was my mortal enemy? How could you not get that hooking up with her was like you taking a knife to my heart. Anyone else I could have handled… it would have hurt… and believe me it did… like hell… but her… that was above and beyond any kind of pain… I would have rather curled up in a ball and died… that would have hurt less.

Bo: God Nora… I'm so sorry. If I could turn back the clock and take back every thing I ever did to hurt you I would. The last thing I would EVER want is to make you feel like you want to die because… because I can't even begin to imagine my life without you. Nora, when I thought you were dead… it was the worst kind of pain I've ever been through in my life and then you went into a coma and I thought I was going to loose you again. I felt like someone was tearing my heart out.

Nora: I know the feeling. But you still didn't answer my question Bo? Why should I forgive you?

Bo: Because I think we've both hurt each other enough over the years. I think that if we forgive each other we just might be able to heal each other's hearts in the process.

Nora: But you've never been able to forgive me before Bo? Are you saying that you finally do?

Bo: I'm saying that I forgave you a long time ago. I just couldn't say it until now.

Nora: Why?

Bo: Because the thought of living my life without you is no longer an option for me. I can't… Oh Red I'm…

Nora: Wait a minute… Did you just… Did you just call me Red?

Bo: I did.

Nora (Tears in her eyes): Oh God I have missed that. I've missed the man you were when you called me that. What is this? What are you saying?

Bo: I'm saying that I want you back… If you'll still have me. And if you want me to beg then I will. Just please… please don't walk away from me now. I don't even know how to breathe without you anymore.

TBC


	3. Healing The Heart Part 3

**Healing the Heart- Part 3**

She looked at him, tears still welling in her eyes, and she still was not sure whether to hit him or kiss him and still not sure whether he was playing some sick game or whether he really meant what he just said. Finally she found her voice and asked the tough questions.

Nora: I think I'm going to need you to repeat that?

Bo: Which part?

Nora: All of it. I still feel like I'm going to wake up from some wonderful dream and you're going to hate me again.

Bo: Is that what you think? Oh sweetheart… I'm really sorry if I gave you that impression but the truth is that I could _never_ hate you.

Nora: _Really? Because you sure as hell acted like it_. I don't want to go back there Bo. I don't want you to go back to treating me like you want to replace me with some young hot bimbo…

Bo: First of all… I think YOU are the sexiest woman alive. And second of all, I would never… ok that's not entirely true. I guess I can see why you'd think that I would. But Nora, There is no possible way that you could EVER be replaced. You are the sun, the moon, and the stars all rolled into one. I don't EVER want you to go away again.

Nora: YOU'RE the one who MADE me go away. d**n it Bo… you drive me insane sometimes. I didn't WANT to leave you… YOU'RE the one who wanted it… NOT me. How do I know you're not going to flip the switch and decide you changed your mind tomorrow? Next Week? Next Month? Years from now? I can't do it Bo. I can't give you everything only to have you decide that I'm not good enough for you after all. It would destroy me. I would rather walk away now and…

Bo: And what? Can you honestly tell me that you could live your life and not wonder what we could have had?

Nora: _Why not? I've been doing it for years._ I loved you Bo… I loved you with everything I had and it wasn't enough for you. You still walked away without fighting for us. You walked away from ME Bo… you walked away like I was nothing at all to you.

Bo: I know. And I'm 10 and half years too late but I'm doing that now. I'm standing here in the rain begging you not to go… asking you to stay with me and give us a shot… but if that's not what you want anymore?

Nora: Don't you DARE put this on me? _You're not off the hook that easy mister. _

Bo: I don't know what else I can do Nora.

Nora: Well I guess now you're in my shoes aren't you?

When she started to walk away, he called out to her.

Bo: So you're just going to walk away now?

Nora: Why not? YOU'VE done it a thousand times. EVERY Time I've wanted to talk to you… you slam the door in my face. Why shouldn't I do the same d**n thing?

Bo: Because I'm begging you not to.

He walked over to where she was standing and turned her around to face him. As he took her hands in his, she almost started crying again when she noticed that he had gotten down on his knees and was on the verge of tears himself.

Bo: Nora, please. I'm begging you not to go. I know I deserve it and so much more for the horrible way I treated you... and I'm not even asking for your forgiveness… not yet anyways. I'm asking you for a chance to earn it …

Nora: how many times have I said the exact same thing to you? I'm so d**n tired Bo. I'm tired of the pain and the heartache and never being good enough. How do I know you're not going to stomp on my heart again? This time it's not just me who would be hurt… it would be our son. I don't want to get his hopes up if you're just going to do what you always do… cut and run at the first sign of trouble. Why wasn't I enough Bo? I should have been enough for you.

Bo: What are you talking about sweetheart? You were everything to me.

Nora: then why did it take a baby for you to get off that d**n boat and come back to me. Do you have any idea how it made me to feel to know that you would rather kill yourself then be with me? Or did you not even care? What did I do Bo…? What did I do that was so wrong? All I wanted to do was love you… I wanted to be there for you… but you wouldn't let me. I… I can't do this right now. It hurts too much. I wasn't enough for you then… why should I believe that I'll be enough for you now?

She pulled herself away from him and started to run from the overwhelming feelings and then suddenly realized there was no where to go. She sat down on the rocks overlooking the bridge and cried. Bo came over to where she was sitting and wrapped his coat around her.

Bo: I need you to understand something sweetheart. When I left you to go out on that boat, it was NEVER because I didn't want you. You were the ONLY thing keeping me alive. I just thought you were better off without me when I couldn't give you what you deserved at the time.

Nora: THAT WASN'T YOUR CHOICE TO MAKE BO? d**n It… _Whatever happened to for better or for worse?_ When I said those vows to you, it's what I signed up for. What about you? As soon as it got really bad, you deprived me of the choice. _You don't get to decide what's best for me or what I can handle._ _I should have been able to make that choice on my own_. If the tables were turned, you would have been furious. _Who gave you the right to play God with our lives? _

Bo: is that really how you see it?

Nora: Bo… you took the choice out of my hands. How can I see it any other way? If you had just trusted me…

Bo: Is that what this is about? You think I didn't trust you?

Nora: If you had then you would have known that I wouldn't have turned into some puddle just because you were in agony. In case you haven't figured it out, I'm NOT some shrinking violet or some damsel in distress. I can take care of myself. I wanted to take care of you… just like you always took care of me.

Bo: I think that the trust can go both ways sweetheart. If you had trusted in my love for you, you would have known that I would have come back.

Nora: _And how was I supposed to know that?_ You all but left me in a note? _A note Bo_… you couldn't even say it face to face. And then when I tried to get you to listen to reason you wouldn't do it. So you tell me Bo? When were you planning on coming back? Was it before or after I told you I was pregnant? (Noticing the look of resignation on his face) That's what I thought. You _weren't_ coming back for ME Bo… It wasn't enough that I loved you and that I would have given anything to take your pain away… you wouldn't come back until I told you about our child. Yeah that makes me feel REALLY loved Bo.

She got up from where she was sitting and Bo went after her. He caught up to her by the car and he took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

Bo: Nora,_ please _don't doubt how much I have _always_ loved you. I may not have done a very good job showing it at times but trust me… I loved you more than I've_ ever_ loved _anyone_ in my whole life and it scares the hell out of me sometimes. YOU scare me.

Nora: Me?

Bo: Yes… You. (He gave her a gentle kiss on her lips) Nora, I think you know that I'm fearless in most areas of my life. I can handle things that most people are wary of and it doesn't scare me. But there's one thing in this world that terrifies me and that's you. You scare the hell out of me Red.

Nora: Why?

Bo: Because I know what it feels like to lose you. And I don't like to admit that one person can have so much power over you but I don't think I have much of a choice. You're standing here threatening to leave me and the only thing I can think of is that I don't want to go back to that. I don't think you know how low I was when I found out about you and Sam.

Nora: _You think I don't know? Bo you didn't exactly make it a secret._ You were angry. And believe me I get that.

Bo: No, Nora, you don't. The anger was just a mask for what I was really feeling.

Nora: Which is?

Bo(Pausing): You asked me once why I could forgive so many other women for things that have been _so_ much worse. Well here's the truth. I didn't love them _nearly_ as much as I loved you. When I found out about you and Sam… Nora, it broke me. YOU broke me. No woman in my entire life has EVER hurt me that much. Not even when I lost Sarah. You were the _only_ person who could EVER do that to me Red. And it kills me to admit that anyone can have that much of an effect on me. You_ broke _me Nora… pure and simple.


	4. Healing The Heart Part 4

Healing the Heart- Part 4

Nora could barely stand to look at him now—the tears in her eyes had now turned into a full blown meltdown. She wasn't sure she could handle the pain but she also knew that if either of them was going to survive they had to confront the demons that were keeping them apart. And she had to start with the agony of what her affair had done to the man she loved more then life itself. And what the guilt of it had done to her. As if he could sense the pain that she was in, he took his hand and brought her face to look at him… and once again he wiped the tears that now fell from her face more freely.

Bo: Please don't cry. I can't stand it Red. I can't stand to see you cry. I never could…even though half the time_ I_ was the one doing it to you. Just please… please don't let those tears mess up your pretty face.

She laughed briefly as she looked at him.

Bo: That's what I like to hear. Do you think that maybe we can work on that? I want to see that million dollar smile that just lights up my whole world. You never could see that could you?

Nora: What?

Bo: That I would have given anything just to see you smile… to make you happy. And lately it seems like all I've done is make you miserable. I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. (Pause) Nora you… you have the most amazing smile. You can light up a pitch black room with it. And I bet you didn't know that you have about a million different ones… and I've gotten pretty good at reading what they mean. For instance… the one you're giving me now means that you're just overwhelmed with emotions and you don't know what to do with them. Am I close?

Nora: I guess you could say that. (Pause) Bo, I'm… I'm sorry. I never meant to destroy you that way. I never thought anything could ever break your spirit. I never thought I was…

Bo: Nora stop. You ARE Worth It. You're worth everything and more. I didn't tell you so that you could beat yourself up even more then you already have been. I told you because we have to get everything out on the table so we can move on. It's pretty clear that neither of us has been able to do that. And it's also pretty clear that there's a lot of unresolved anger and resentment that needs to be talked about. We can't just sweep this under the rug like it doesn't matter. It DOES matter.

Nora: And how are we supposed to do that Bo? What if there's too much water under the bridge?

Bo: And what if there's not? Nora what if going back and wiping the slate clean is the ONLY way that either of us is going to heal?

Nora: There's been so much that's happened… so many bad decisions… where are we supposed to start?

Bo: Where we always start… at the beginning.

Nora: And where would that be?

He took his hands and cupped her face in them. Then he looked deeply in her eyes so she could see the love reflected in his own. And then he brought his mouth to hers in a kiss that was full of so much emotion—love, passion, anger, and sadness--- and it was almost like their lives had turned a page in time and they were transported back to that first kiss that started it all. And when they pulled away, you could see the resignation on both of their faces. And somewhere throughout all the pain, you could see a hint of a silver lining in their smiles.

Bo: Kissing you was the best decision I ever made… look where it got me?

Nora: I think_ I_ was the one who kissed YOU…

Bo: In your dreams.

Nora: You want to make a wager on that Buchanan?

Bo: What are your terms?

Nora: I'm not sure you can afford my terms… you sure you want to risk it?

Bo: When are you going to get that _anything_ is worth the risk if it means I have a shot at winning you back?

Nora: Is that so? Does that mean you'll play a game of truth or dare with me?

Bo: What are the stakes? (He notices that classic Nora look on her face and can't help but smile) What? You think I'm just going to dive into a game like that with you without knowing what I'm getting myself into? You have a tendency of playing dirty.

Nora: Now commissioner… I think I resent that implication? When have you known me to be anything but fair?

Bo: When you want something… bad.

Nora (Pretending to be pout): And when has that EVER been a problem for you? I seem to recall that EVERY time that's happened what I REALLY wanted was you.

Bo: Does that mean you're wagering yourself as bait counselor?

Nora: you know… as much as I enjoy the foreplay commissioner… I think you're mistaken. I'm just not that kind of girl.

Bo: Oh really? And what if I can prove that you are?

Nora: What do you want? (She notices the look on his face and smiles) Ok that was a bad question. And you need to get your mind out of the gutter. It aint happening.

Bo: Want To bet?

When she starts to walk away, he manages to turn her around by grabbing hold of her hand. As their mouths crash down on each other's in a kiss that left them both wanting more, he backed her up against the car. Without even being able to decipher a rational thought, he had lifted her on to the hood of her car as the rain came down and drenched them. They pulled apart momentarily as they looked at each other with that wanton need for each other. For a brief moment neither of them could be sure where they were as their hands fumbled with the buttons of their clothes… desperate to break free of the only thing keeping them from each other. And then reality set in. Neither of them wanted to listen to that voice in their heads but yet they knew that making love on the top of her car in the middle of a rainstorm would probably not be the best way to go. Reluctantly, she pulled herself out of his arms as she attempted to put her dress back on and sat up. He refused to let her out of arms length as he put his shirt back on and tried not to let the rain deter the way he felt in this moment. Giving her one last kiss, he smiled at her.

Bo: I think you need to pay up.

Nora (Grinning mischievously): Whatever do you mean?

Bo: I think we both know who won that bet. So it's time for you to pay up counselor.

TBC


	5. Healing The Heart Part 5

Healing the Heart- Part 5

Bo brought Nora back to his place and she suddenly felt the need to take a shower. He sat down on the couch for a brief moment as he looked towards the bathroom with a burning desire to be with her.

Nora: Don't Even THINK about it Buchanan.

How in the world could she sense what he was thinking? Did the woman have eyes in the back of her head or something? Hearing the door close, he decided he had to do something to keep himself from imagining what she looked like without her clothes. At this point it was the only thing he could think of. He wanted her… badly… And there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop himself from fantasizing about her so he might as well just accept defeat.

He walked into the guest room and pulled out some spare clothes. He could guess that she would probably want to get out of her wedding dress by now. He smiled when he remembered the many times they used to lie in bed and longue around in these sweats. And he had to admit that it looked a hell of a lot better on her then it EVER did on him.

Deciding that he was just going to put these on the counter for her and leave, he opened the bathroom door… Which of course was the exact moment that he heard the faucet turn off and the curtain pull back? At first he thought that she was going to be mad but then she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her as she stepped out.

Nora: Do you EVER listen to anything I say?

Bo: Not when I can help it.

He suddenly found it virtually impossible to breathe. She was standing there in a towel and he couldn't stop staring at her. He had a feeling that If someone had asked him his name he wouldn't remember. All he could think about was her.

Stepping closer to him, she noticed the clothes in his hands. She smiled when she realized what her presence was doing to him.

Nora: Am I making you flustered cowboy?

Bo: Depends on your definition of flustered

Nora: Ok, How about hot and bothered?

Bo: I think that's more like it. Although honestly, I'm not even sure that _that's _an accurate description of what I'm feeling right now.

Nora: Then why don't you tell me how you feel?

He walked closer to her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close to him. Then he kissed her passionately. She felt her body react to him almost immediately

Bo: I think how I feel should be pretty damn obvious don't you?

Nora: You want to tear this thing off of me don't you?

Bo: Is that a trick question? Or do you want an honest answer?

Nora: I don't think I need an answer Bo. I was just messing with you.

Bo: I know. And it should be a crime that you're so good at it.

Nora: Hey, just because you're so…

Bo: What? Choose you're words very carefully there sweetheart. What am I?

Nora: You have it bad for me. That makes you easy to mess with. How is that my fault?

Bo: Well if you didn't make it so damn easy to love you

Nora: Again… how is that my fault?

Bo: Nora… do you have_ any_ idea how sexy I think you are… I mean really… and not just the kind of sexy that makes it hard to breathe right now but the kind of sexy that completely knocks the wind out of me. You're my… God what are you? All I can think of is being with you. I can't even think straight when I'm around you. I can't even think at all. You make it virtually impossible for me to remember anything but how much I want to make love to you.

Nora: Now Bo… you and I both know that Sex was NEVER our problem. If we could have made a relationship work based on that alone we would have _never_ broken up. It's everything else that got in our way.

Bo: So what exactly do we do about it?

Nora: You let me get changed in private. And then we deal with the rest.

He suddenly lost all train of thought as he started to walk towards the door.

Nora: Uh, Bo…

Bo: Yeah?

Nora: Aren't those for me?

He looked down at the clothes in his hands.

Bo: Oh right.

He handed them to her and their hands touched briefly. Both of them were affected by the chemical reaction they still had to each other's touch. She smiled when she gave him a gentle kiss.

Nora: Just so it's clear… I think about being with you too. Just because I know that we have a lot of demons to slay first doesn't mean I don't sometimes wish we could just bypass all of that and head straight for the bedroom. But you and I _both_ know that would never work. We need to be an "us" first Bo. We need to fix the part of our relationship that's broken. If we can do that then we'll be making love when the time is right. Anything less would just be sex and I don't want that any more then you do.

Bo: I suppose you're right. Though don't think you won't be driving me crazy in the process.

Nora: I hope I do. You sure as hell drive ME crazy. It wouldn't be fair if it was one sided.

Bo(Grinning seductively): I'll see you in a little while. How about I order some pizza?

Nora: That sounds like heaven.

He stepped out of the bathroom and laid his head against the door, remembering the feel of her lips on his.

Bo: No, Nora, YOU'RE heaven. Why do you have to taste so damn good?

And with that he walked away to order the pizza and get his mind out of the gutter, if that was even possible.

In the meantime, Nora was laying her head against the door from inside the bathroom. She sighed as she remembered the feel of his lips on hers.

Nora: I think I made a mistake. YOU'RE heaven Bo… not the pizza. Why do you have to feel so damn good?

And with that she went back to combing her hair and attempting to get her mind out of the gutter and failing miserably.

TBC


	6. Healing The Heart Part 6

Healing the Heart- Part 6

About a half hour later, Bo was getting the plates ready for the pizza when Nora came down the stairs. He almost dropped the dinnerware on the floor when he caught a glimpse of her. She was the only woman alive who had the power to make him loose his footing… and she still took his breath away even now.

Bo: Ok that settles it… you've got to keep those. They look_ far_ better on you then they EVER did on me.

Nora: Why Bo Buchanan, Are you flirting with me?

Bo: well if you have to ask then I'm doing something wrong.

She could feel herself blush when she looked at him. He had to be the only man alive that could still make her go weak at the knees and feel like a teenager on her first date all at the same time. And she had to admit that she enjoyed the thrill of knowing that he wanted her again. It felt good to be flirted with again…she wasn't even sure she remembered how to play the game it had been so long.

Nora: I don't think that telling a woman she looks beautiful is EVER wrong.

Bo: Well that's good to know. (Pause) Honestly Nora… you're still the sexiest woman I know in a pair of old sweats. I don't know how you do it.

Nora: Well if you did then you'd take away my trump card.

She walked over to the couch and sat down. He took the plates and put them on the table next to the pizza.

Bo: You want a beer?

Nora: I would love one. I'm not driving tonight.

He laughed at the obvious humor in her demeanor and sat down next to her. That was when she broke the ice.

Nora: Are we ever going to acknowledge the elephant in the room?

Bo: That would depend on which one you're talking about.

Nora: How about your brother.

Bo: What about him?

Nora: Bo, I can't just pretend that he doesn't exist. I had a life with him—I was going to marry him—And as much as I'm sure you want to pretend that I didn't we can't ignore it any more then I could ignore Lindsay or any of the other women you were with. Can we please just get to how you feel about it?

Bo: Which part?

Nora: Geese, you really ARE a man. Why do us women always have to spell everything out for you? It's like pulling teeth. (Pause) I want to know how you felt about my relationship with him and not what you wanted me to believe… the truth Bo.

Bo: Nora how do you THINK I felt? I didn't like thinking of you with_ anyone_ but the fact that it was him made it so much worse… because I knew that I couldn't avoid you. There would be family dinners and special occasions and I would have to just pretend that I was ok with the fact that you were with HIM and not me.

Nora: So why didn't you just say something?

Bo: Because I was scared to death—Nora I know this makes no sense but I was scared that you'd choose him over me and that REALLY would be worse then not saying anything at all. I wanted you to be happy but I couldn't handle knowing that you preferred him.

Nora: _Oh you know what? You are such a moron. _Do you _honestly_ believe that I would EVER choose anyone but you if I had the choice? _I didn't know I had you as an option Bo_. _You made that abundantly clear_. But if you REALLY thought that I would EVER choose Clint over you then you really _are_ a doofus. Don't you know how much I love you? Haven't I proved that over and over again through the years?

Bo: I told you it didn't make any sense.

Nora: Ok… then I have one more question and I want an honest answer.

Bo: Isn't that why we're here?

Nora(Pausing): I've spent a lot of years trying to turn myself inside out for you—trying to recreate myself into someone you could love again—and my feelings were ALWAYS pretty obvious to the outside world—to everyone BUT you. But YOUR feelings—I could never figure out. So tell me Bo—when you found out about me and your brother and you came down pretty hard on me—did you mean it when you told him that you thought I was just going to cheat on him like I cheated on you? Because I have to tell you that when you said that—it was probably one of the most hurtful things you've ever said to me because it made me feel like you were really telling me that you thought I was a slu* and if that's really how you feel---

He cut off her words with a gentle kiss. Then he brushed the wet hair out of her face and forced her to look at him.

Bo: I could NEVER think of you like that sweetheart. I know that we've both made mistakes. But no matter what you did or didn't do, I would NEVER think of you…

Nora: You can say it you know? Everyone else has.

Bo: Then they're wrong. You're not a slu* Nora. You're probably one of the most conservative women I know. And I don't mean that in a bad way. You should be proud of yourself. You don't go to bed with someone unless you really love them. And trust me there are not a lot of people out there that can say that.

Nora: I thought men liked women who were easy. You sure as hell did.

Bo: You're wrong Nora.

Nora: Oh please. You got involved with women who went to bed with you almost immediately. Lindsay… Melanie… Gabrielle—Paige—I used to think if I was more like them then maybe you'd love me again.

Bo: You can't be serious. Nora the LAST thing I wanted was for you to be more like them. You want to know why I chose women who were so easy. Because I knew that if I found someone like that then I wouldn't have to think about how much I missed you—how much I wished that it was YOU in my bed—how much I still loved you—but at the end of the day I NEVER respected them.

Nora: So? You never respected me either.

Bo: That's where you're wrong. I can't really say that I blame you for thinking that I didn't but Nora I respected you more then any other woman in my life. You were the first woman I ever got involved with that didn't need to be rescued… you sure as hell knew how to take care of yourself—and you resented it when I tried to do it for you.

Nora: your damn right I did. I'm NOT a damsel in distress that needs to be protected or shielded from harm. The sooner you got through your head the better off we both were.

Bo: Yes. And another thing I respected is that you had enough self-respect not to sacrifice your morals for someone else—even though I'm sure at times you might have wanted to.

Nora: Not always

Bo: Nora, you've got to stop beating yourself up. How can you expect me to forgive you when you can't forgive yourself? And I_ do_ forgive you. I know now that Sam was different. It's not like you cheated on me because of some romantic desire for him. You honestly thought that you were saving my life. I can't say that I agreed with your actions or that it was easy because believe me it wasn't. Loosing you felt like I was suffocating. But Nora… Honey I get that you only had the best of intentions and I understand what motivated you because I'm not sure I would have done anything different if the tables had been turned. I would have fought like hell to save YOU.

Nora (Tears in her eyes): I always wondered if you would. I always wondered what you would have done if it was _me_ that lost a child… would you have fought so hard to save me?

Bo: Yes Red, I would have. I don't think there's a line I wouldn't cross for you. I think you should know that by now. I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize what I was throwing away. I'm sorry it took me so long to fight for you.

Nora: And that's it? I'm supposed to just what? Forget about all the crap you pulled with me and go running into your arms like nothing's ever changed? I'm sorry Bo—I can't do that. For years you acted like I was the stuff that was stuck at the bottom of your shoe--- you either hated me, or you tolerated me but you NEVER treated me with anything but disdain. Now it's what? Magically disappeared and you've decided that—oh wait, she's not so bad after all—how does it do that Bo? How the hell do you turn your feelings on and off like a light switch? And more importantly what am_ I_ supposed to do about it? I had my life exactly the way I wanted it. I had finally accepted the fact that I was never going to have you again—and then_ you_ walk back in and rearrange _everything_. Don't you understand that my heart isn't some door that you can just open and close whenever you feel like it? I _can't_ let you keep doing this Bo. I _can't_ go running back into your arms like nothing has changed—it HAS changed--- WE'VE changed.

Bo: I know. And I really want to have a chance to get to know the Nora that I see in front of me now. I'm not expecting miracles sweetheart. I know that I can't expect you to just forget everything that I put you through like it was nothing because I know that I scarred you…

Nora: Yeah you did. You know what they say? The more times you hear something the more you start to believe it. I felt like garbage Bo. I hated myself. And that's something that YOU did to me. It's going to take a hell of a lot more then a few pretty words to convince me that I should trust you. I'm not the same woman you left.

Bo: Then why don't you give me a chance to find out who you ARE… You can't have changed that much. You still make my heart skip a beat.

She smiled when she looked at him.

Nora: its things like that that make me feel like maybe we just might have a shot. You make me feel like the only woman in the world.

Bo: That's because you are—or at least_ I_ don't see anyone else. Don't you get that? Nora, to me you ARE the world.

Nora: It still doesn't make any of this easy.

Bo: It wouldn't be love if it was.

Nora: I suppose you're right… which means I only have one choice to make. I have to go talk to Clint. Leaving him at the altar was the coward way out and I'm NOT a coward. I have to face my fears and just tell him.

Bo: Tell him what exactly?

Nora: That I'm in love with his brother.

TBC


	7. Healing The Heart Part 7

**Healing the Heart- Part 7**

Nora woke up in Bo's arms the next morning. She had tried to go to the guest room as planned but nightmares caused her to slowly find her way into Bo's bed. He had still been awake when she slipped in next to him and he hadn't minded the comfort that they both needed when he pulled her closer and she finally drifted off. He hadn't slept a wink because he couldn't stop watching her sleep—it was something that he had missed over the years. He would have given anything to stop the pain that he saw behind her eyes but he knew that her nightmares were unavoidable until they had dealt with the underlying reasons for them—Clint. When she opened her eyes and wiped the sleep out of them, she couldn't help smiling when she saw him watching her.

Nora: We're you watching me all night?

Bo: Guilty.

Nora: I didn't mean to wake you. I just…

Bo: Hey… (Tilting her chin so that she is looking at him) Hey you can wake me anytime you want. My arms are open 24/7 for you.

Nora: That goes both ways Mr.

Bo: It better.

The obvious desire in their eyes was unavoidable as they were drawn into a passionate kiss that seemed to go on and on. For a few moments they had forgotten everything but how much they wanted to be together as their hands searched each other's bodies and their lips got reacquainted with those places that had always been reserved_ only_ for each other. But when the line between kissing and love making was about to be crossed, she had forced herself to retreat. He reluctantly pulled back from her embrace as they realized the gravity of what was happening.

Bo: Are you ready for this sweetie?

Nora: I have to be. It's not fair to any of us to keep dragging this out. I don't want to be the same person I was when I cheated on_ you_—I need you to understand that.

Bo: I understand that you have changed a great deal since we were last together. We've both made a lot of mistakes but you're trying to do things differently and I respect that. I respect that you don't want to make the same mistakes you made in the past. I don't want to do that any more then you do. But Nora, if I'm doing something wrong then…

She smiled at him before giving him a gentle kiss and getting up off the bed.

Nora: If you're doing something wrong then I'll let you know. Right now you're doing EVERYTHING right—and I love you for it.

He watched her disappear into the bathroom and he could only hope that someday soon, she wouldn't be going in alone. He could only hope for a day when they could be sharing their morning showers together like they used to. But she had been right when she said that the physical part of their relationship had NEVER been a problem. And everything else—well that was what terrified him because it was what was holding her back. He could only pray that somehow, someway, he could convince her to give them another shot—to trust him with her heart in the same way he trusted her with his. But he knew it would take time—time was what would heal them. Time was what would get them through. And time was what would drive them crazy in the meantime.

When she opened the door, he was blown away by the sight of her standing in his robe. He walked over to her and kissed her.

Nora: Not that I'm complaining but what was THAT for.

Bo: That was for being the totally amazing person you are. I can't help it Nora. You steal my heart every second of every day all over again. And looking at you right now standing in my robe in my house—it just gives me this incredible feeling of being alive. I haven't felt this full of life since the last time you were here.

Nora: It's a good feeling isn't it?

Bo: The best. And I'm sorry that I took so long to realize that my father was right.

Nora: You just admitted that Asa was right? Wow—is the world suddenly ending? Never thought I'd see the day.

Bo: Well when it comes to YOU he always WAS right. He never stopped telling me that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. He never stopped pushing me to forgive you. And he went to his death believing in us. Why do you think he gave you his house? He wanted you to remain a part of this family.

Nora: Well that and he thought he could stick it to you.

Bo: True. Doesn't change the fact that he saw what I couldn't.

Nora: And what's that?

Bo: You and me—he knew that when the time was right and the circumstances allowed for it—we would find our way back… because he knew that underneath it all, we still loved each other.

Nora: Well _I_ didn't exactly do a very good job at hiding it—you on the other hand---

Bo: I'm sorry Nora. I was an idiot for _ever_ letting you go. And you _never _deserved what I put you through.

Nora: Well you're right about that. But I can forgive and forget as long as we get _one_ thing straight…

Bo: Ok…

Nora: If you EVER do it again—if you EVER turn back into the Bo that I don't recognize—we really WILL be done for good. You DON'T get an unlimited amount of times to break my heart. This is it Bo. You either prove yourself to me or we're done.

Bo: Got it.

Nora: Good. Now if you'll excuse me… I have to go get dressed.

She was about to walk into the other room when she suddenly turned around and walked over to him. She kissed him gently and passionately.

Nora: Just so you know what you'll be missing if you screw this up again.

Bo: Nora—I think I know that without you, I'd be missing _everything._ You are the definition of the world to me—though feel free to remind me any time you want.

Nora (Laughing): I'll keep that in mind.

And with that she disappeared into the other room. Bo just smiled when he looked at the mess the room was in. In another time, it would have been because they were sleeping together in not quite so literal terms. For now he would have to settle for the comfort of knowing that she had spent the night in his arms. And for now that was enough.

That was when he heard the voice of his brother pounding on his door and he knew that the truth was about to come out. One way or another, this was the moment of truth.

Bo: What can I do for you Clint?

Clint: _Like you don't know. Where The Hell Is She? Where's Nora? I KNOW She's Here. _

Bo: Clint, I---

He stopped mid sentence when he saw Nora walk out of the room, obviously distracted.

Nora: Bo Have you seen my...

Clint stared at Nora-- still wearing Bo's robe-- obviously just getting out of the shower--

Clint: Well what do we have here? You spent the night with my brother?

Nora: It's not what you think.

Clint: Really? But it IS why you ran out of our wedding isn't it? You're sleeping with my brother.

TBC


	8. Healing The Heart Part 8

Healing the Heart- Part 8

In all her preparations for how this conversation would go, she never even considered THIS reaction. She knew that she had done things that could be considered wrong but she had _never_ done_ anything_ to account for _this_ amount of mistrust. And if that was _really_ how he felt then it was better that she find out now while she still had the chance to _do_ something about it.

Nora: Is that REALLY what you think? Boy, you must not think much of me at all.

Clint: Are you SERIOUSLY going to stand there and play the victim after what you've done.

Nora: First of all, I haven't DONE _anything_. And second of all, I'm NOBODY'S Victim and that _includes_ YOU. You want to stand there and throw accusations at me you go right ahead but you're not going to get to the truth that way. I DIDN'T Sleep with Bo. And it _never_ would have gone that way because of reasons that _you _should be all too familiar with. Do you_ honestly_ think I would go back to a time when I was drowning in self hatred and regret? I made a mistake that made me feel lousy—and to this day NOBODY has let me live it down. Going back there would _only_ prove that I haven't learned from my mistakes and that our divorce and all the growth that we've made along the way meant NOTHING. Do you _really _think that little of me? Because if you do then we might as well admit that we never stood a chance.

Clint: Did we_ ever_ Nora? Can you _honestly _stand there and tell me that ONE moment of our lives together was real? Or were you always lusting after my brother?

Nora: The fact that you EVEN have to ask just tells me one thing—that it wasn't real for YOU. If you felt _one_ ounce of love for me then you wouldn't be so damn mistrusting. You would have believed that I loved you and that I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I didn't… but what about you Clint… Did you only propose to me because you were jealous?

Clint: That's crazy.

Nora: Is it? I thought I knew you but maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was just a prize to you—something you could take away from your brother. In case you haven't figured it out, I DON'T belong to either one of you. You CAN'T just hand me over or not hand me over. I make my own choices. (Pause) Believe it or not I _did_ love you once—No it wasn't the same kind of love that I have for Bo but you KNEW that when you got involved me. You_ knew_ that I would probably_ always_ love him and you decided that it was enough for you. I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life waiting and trying to measure up… It wasn't good for ME or my son so I had to move on and try to find love again. You _weren't_ second best—you were just a different kind of love-- a kind that I _thought_ I could live with. When I realized that it wasn't working for me then I ran.

Clint: And Bo?

Nora: What about Bo?

Clint: Are you in love with him?

Nora: I think I_ always_ have been. Somewhere deep inside my soul, I never stopped hoping that he would find a way to forgive me. I think maybe that was what scared me the most—admitting that my heart was never really whole until I realized what had broken it in the first place. I love Bo—I have tried _everything_ I can think of to NOT love him but nothing EVER works. I just can't seem to live without it. And maybe that was the difference. I always had to try so hard with you. With Bo it just came so natural and so freely—without question and without warning. And I don't think you should have to try so hard to love someone.

Clint: And what about you Bo? Do you love her too? Are you willing to tear this family apart just so you can satisfy your sex drive?

Bo: First of all—what is between Nora and I is a hell of a lot more then just sex. Yes, I love her. I should have forgiven her a long time ago. But you are NOT blameless in ANY of this Clint. You KNEW that we had a connection—you also knew how hard it was for me to walk away from her when our marriage ended. The fact that you pursued her anyways shows how very little YOU thought of this family… so if it's torn apart then DON'T look at me because it's on YOUR head. Nora and I have 17 years of history and a son. I'm sorry we hurt you but it shouldn't have come as some big surprise to you. Nora's right. You _only_ proposed to her because you were jealous. You wanted to show me that you WON. And I didn't fight it at first because I honestly loved her enough to want her to be happy. But have you even LOOKED at her these last few months? She's been miserable. If you had been there for her at all you would have figured that out. How can you claim that you love her and then stand by and watch as she tears herself in two trying to make you happy at her own expense? That's not love Clint—it's possession. And in case you haven't figured it out, she's NOT your property. The sad thing is that you didn't even realize what you _had_ until it was gone. Do you even _know _how _luck_y you are that she even looked at you twice? And THIS is how you treat her—with doubts and questions. She never gave you a reason to doubt anything—and if you knew her at all—

Clint: DON'T tell me who Nora is—

Bo: If you would treat her with_ any _kind of respect then I wouldn't have to. You want to take out your anger on someone then you do it with me—Leave Nora out of this.

Clint: Little hard to do when she's the reason for ALL of this.

Nora: No Clint—We ALL are. We ALL made mistakes. And if you can't accept that then you're deluding yourself. I will NOT take ALL the blame for this one. It takes two.

Bo: In this case, three.

Clint: So you two are just going to _what?_ Go ride off into your perfect little life with your so called grand love? Why should I _let _you do_ any_ of that?

Nora: Because you don't have a choice.

Clint: Like hell I don't.

He suddenly hauled off and punched Bo. He punched him back. Nora eventually had to pull them apart. She started to scream at Clint to get out or she'd call the cops. After he was gone, Bo turned to Nora.

Bo: I'm sorry sweetheart. I know how much you hate violence.

Nora: Don't apologize for defending yourself. Right now I just want to go take that shower I didn't get to take before.

Bo: So what's stopping you?

Nora: I can't seem to find my Bra. You haven't seen it have you?

Bo (Giving her the look): Oh you mean this?

Nora: Bo—

Bo: Maybe you should come and get it?

Nora: Bo Buchanan—I am in NO mood for games right now.

Bo: Who says it's a game?

He stuck it in his coat pocket and she started chasing him around the room. Eventually they fell on the bed laughing. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. He was looking at her with a look of pure desire.

Nora: Are you going to kiss me or what?

Bo: You should be forewarned that if I do, I might not be able to stop

Nora: Who says I WANT you too?

And with that their lips came together in an explosive kiss. All thoughts of her bra and the shower were forgotten.

TBC


	9. Healing The Heart Part 9

Healing the Heart- Part 9

The kissing grew deeper as they moved further onto the bed. His hands slowly moved towards the tie on her sweats as he attempted to pull them down. They STILL looked better on _her _then they EVER did on him—but right now he wanted _nothing more_ then to get them OFF of her. Oh how he wanted her. It almost felt like time had stood still waiting for her… and he felt like a teenager again—waiting for that first taste of love.

He didn't think it was possible to love her any more then he did but in this moment, she had made him fall in love all over again. When he kissed her, it was like the first time and the last time all rolled into one. There was still an innocence about her no matter how many times they kissed—and there was a feeling of complete and utter need—he needed her more then he even needed to breathe.

She felt the desire building up in her as she reached for the buttons on his shirt, never breaking the contact between them as they kissed. This had been _all_ she had _ever _wanted for as long as she could remember. She couldn't even define who she was anymore other then the woman who was in love with this man. Every emotion that she felt paled in comparison—except for the part of her that was a mother—and she felt like a teenager waiting to have that first taste of love—

She wondered if it was possible to love him any more then she did in this moment—and then she did. She didn't care about right or wrong anymore—she needed him more then she needed to breathe. And with every kiss, she felt a little more alive.

She could have allowed him to make love to her right then and there—and she knew it would have been wonderful. But she also knew that she wouldn't respect herself in the morning so she pulled away and looked up at him—desire and pain written all over her.

Nora: We can't do this Bo—not like this—not when we still have so much unresolved business—not when I need to know if you're going to be around long term—not when we _haven't_ even had a chance to go out?

Bo: You want a date?

Nora: Does that surprise you? As much as I want you, I don't want to fall into bed with you before the past is put to rest—and I mean ALL of it. We _haven't_ done that yet Bo. We've_ just_ begun to scratch the surface. And call me crazy, but I'm a traditional kind of gal—I want a date—a REAL date. Do I need to spell that out for you?

Bo: What did you have in mind?

Nora: You pick me up—and don't wear the same thing you wear to work either—I'd like to see you in something a little more dressed down—that should give you a clue on the type of outing I'd like. And you take me some place we can have fun—I _don't _want _anything_ that's _not_ filled with who you and I are. You take me home—and you DON'T push me when I_ don't_ invite you in.

Bo: Do I at least get to kiss you goodnight?

Nora: Well you BETTER. But I DON'T sleep with a guy on the first date. You want me—be patient. We have some things to work out.

Bo: Does that mean you want me to leave?

Nora: I didn't say that.

Bo: Ok so what DO you want?

Nora: I need to take a shower. When I'm done, maybe we can have a pre date.

Bo: A pre date?

Nora: Yeah. We both need to eat. We might as well do it together.

Bo: But it's not a date—

Nora: Nope. It's not a date.

She walked over to him and took his face in her hands.

Nora: I love you Bo Buchanan. Don't look so confused.

She kissed him passionately and then disappeared into the bathroom. He just stared at the door as he listened to the water running.

Bo: How in the word do you figure this _isn't_ a date? It might not be an official date, but believe me baby, it IS a date.

And with that he went to make a few calls. They were going to have the best "non" date that she could ever imagine. And this was just an appetizer.

TBC


	10. Healing The Heart Part 10

**Healing the Heart- Part 10**

Nora walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel and running her brush through her hair. She was just about to call out to Bo when she noticed that the place was empty. She found a box on the bed with a white rose sitting on top of it. She smiled when she read the note.

_Red,_

Whenever I see white roses I think of how they looked in your hair on our wedding day. I don't know if I've told you this before but I always thought you were the most beautiful bride that I had ever seen. And I was incredibly honored that you had chosen to marry me instead of the millions of other fish in the sea that you could have chosen. I know that there's a lot we have to work out but I want you to take what's in this box as a sign of good faith and come meet me on the roof. Just because you said it wasn't a date, doesn't mean I can't start this " wooing" process now does it? Lord knows there's a lot of it I'll have to do so I might as well get started now. I love you Nora. Don't you ever forget it?

Bo

Putting the note down, she smiled to herself as she began to open the box.

Nora: I think it was _you _who forgot Buchanan. Maybe I need to refresh your memory.

Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw what was laid before her. It was a long red ball gown that left very little to the imagination and a matching shawl. He had even managed to pick out a pair of matching shoes. But the part that really got to her was the necklace. It was almost an exact duplicate of the diamond heart one he had given her years ago. She had to wipe the tears that formed in her eyes. She knew that the red dress was because he called her red. The shawl was because she had saved him. And the shoes were because he was no longer on the market. The heart necklace already had meaning years ago—she was his heart and he was hers. Every gift he had given her had meaning beyond just what you could see. And it touched her that he could say so much by saying so little.

A few minutes later she had pulled her hair up in a French twist and was headed for the door. She felt like Cinderella going to the ball and she couldn't figure out why she had butterflies in her stomach.

_Because you idiot. You're going out with the love of your life. And whether you call it a date or not, it is what it is. You're going out with him. And you've always been a fool for that man._

Nora: All right Nora—Pull yourself together. You can at least _pretend_ that you can have two lucid thoughts. And _don't _go drooling over him the minute he smiles or you're going to—oh who am I kidding? I'm already a gonner. And there's not a dam thing I can do about it. Breathe Nora—just breathe.

A few minutes later she was out the door. She found the roof decorated with tiny Christmas lights to make it look like night time. He had soft music playing in the background and a picnic basket lay on the ground. She had to remind herself to catch her breath when she stepped in front of him.

Nora: Well when you said you were going to woo me I had no idea that you would do something as elaborate as this. This had to cost you a fortune.

Bo: You think I care about any of that? (He kissed her gently but passionately) Nora, all I want is for you to be happy.

Nora: Well this is _definitely_ a step in the right direction. What is all of this?

Bo: It's a picnic.

Nora: But I don't understand? Why are you doing all of this?

Bo: Because I want you to know that I love you,

Nora: Bo, I know that. That's not what is in question.

Bo: Then why don't you tell me what is?

Nora(Pausing): Basically it boils down to the fact that you NEVER put me first. For _years_ I felt like I was last on your list and I know that we were divorced but I just—I _always_ felt like there was someone or something that was _more_ important then me. I _never_ felt like I mattered to anyone.

Bo: You felt like you weren't a priority-- Like you were just a way to pass the time until a better offer came along?

Nora: Well now that you mention it—that's EXACTLY how I felt.

Bo: And that's why I did this—to make sure you know that you ARE a priority—that you DO come first with me—that you DO matter. Because all of this—this is my way of saying that I'm sorry. You know that I'm generally no good at apologies. But this—Nora _nothing_ has _ever_ mattered to me more. I have to find a way to swallow my pride and just admit what's always been a foreign concept to me.

Nora: What's that?

Bo: I _always_ said I'd _never_ crawl for anyone. You've made a liar out of me.

Nora: Bo, I don't expect you to…

Bo: I know you don't. But that doesn't mean you don't deserve it. So—

He took out the remote on the table and changed the music to my girl. Nora smiled.

Bo: Would you dance with me?

Nora: I would love to. They ARE playing our song.

She walked into his arms as he held her close. As they swayed to the music he whispered in her ear.

Bo: You've always been my girl Red… even when I was too stubborn to admit it. Nobody ever came close to you.

Nora: Prove it

Bo: How?

Nora: Answer me one question.

Bo: Ok?

Nora: If you loved me so dam much then why did you treat me like I was something that was stuck at the bottom of your shoe? Why didn't you just tell me?

TBC


	11. Healing The Heart Part 11

Healing The Heart- Part 11

Bo: Why did I treat you like garbage? I wish I knew. Nora, why did I do_ half _the things that I did since I lost you? It's a question I've been asking myself for longer then I care to remember. The_ only_ thing I've come up with that makes _any_ sense is that I couldn't handle how I felt about you so I thought that if I pushed you far enough away then I wouldn't have to deal with it.

Nora: And _how_ did that work for you?

Bo: It didn't. At the end of the day it didn't matter how I treated you—I still went home without you—I still thought about you—and I was still miserable.

Nora: And again I ask you-- _Why_ didn't you tell me? I think it's pretty obvious that _I_ was miserable. _You_ made me feel like a piece of crap. And _now_ you're telling me that YOU were miserable. Damn it Bo—why did we BOTH have to be miserable alone when we_ could_ have been miserable together. Don't you understand that _all_ I _ever _wanted was _you_? Why did I have to end up at the altar with your brother before you had some sense knocked into you? Why didn't you _ever_ listen to me? Why did _you_ have to end up at the altar with Lindsay? There are _so_ many things that could have been avoided if you had _stopped _listening to other parts of your anatomy and just followed your heart?

Bo: _Don't you think I know that?_ I was a first class jerk. I get that. But Nora, what do you want me to do? I can't roll back the clock?

Nora: Maybe not. But I need to know that you're not going to do it again because the first time nearly killed me. And I _do_ love you Bo—but trust doesn't just come automatically this time—you need to earn it. You threw me under a bus too many times to count and now I need to know that this is _really_ something you want. I'm _not_ just some prize that you and your brother can fight over.

Bo: Is that_ really_ what you think?

Nora: To be honest—I really don't know. I _do_ know that you had this sudden epiphany the moment I almost married your brother. And you two fight like five year olds. Now I realize that—

He cut off her words with a passionate kiss and then he brushed the hair back from her face so he could look at her.

Bo: Nora, believe me when I tell you that kissing you, wanting you, loving you—NONE of that has to do with my brother. As a matter of fact, I wasn't even _thinking _of him just now. Were you?

Nora: Not at all. In fact, I don't even think he was on the radar.

Bo: Then can we _please_ just agree that you and I are about you and I and _nothing _else.

Nora: Only if you can answer one more question for me.

Bo: Yes Nora. I would _still_ be interested in you if you were involved with someone who wasn't my brother. This_ isn't_ some twisted form of sibling rivalry. _I love you_. But I DON'T think of you as a prize.

Nora(Smiling): Well I guess we can agree that you _still _know me well enough to read my mind too.

Bo: What can I say? I pay attention.

Nora: Well, Sometimes.

Bo: From now on I'm not missing any more signs. I love you Nora. I want a life with you. But if you need more time then—

This time it was her turn to cut off his words with a passionate kiss.

Nora: Don't go putting words in my mouth. In case you haven't figured it out, I'm crazy about you. You've _always_ been the _only_ man I've _ever really_ loved.

Bo: I feel the same way about you. You're the _only _woman that _ever_ _truly_ owned my heart.

Nora: Ok… so we're on the same page. That's better then most people _ever_ have.

Bo: So where do we go from here?

Nora: I said that I need more time to _trust _you. Well _how_ do you think I'm going to learn to _do_ that if I don't go out with you? You want us to have a life together? Believe it or not I want that too. I'm just not willing to go running back into your arms like nothing ever happened. I want you to give me a reason to.

Bo: Does this mean that you'll be my girl again?

Nora: I think I already am. But if you're asking—I accept.

Bo: Then will you let me take you out on a real date?

Nora: Didn't I just say that you could?

Bo: I was just double checking. I'm not really sure what the _new_ Nora would think about spending the day with me but I would love to have the company if you're up to it.

Nora: You mean like today?

Bo: Why not? It's not like we have to be at work. You're supposed to be on your honey moon and I'm…

Nora: What? Bo, what aren't you telling me?

Bo: I took some personal time. I was going to take off for parts unknown so I wouldn't have to be around people I know when I thought about you… which by the way was every day.

Nora: You were_ really_ that-- (Noticing the look on his face)—never mind. Where exactly are you taking me?

Bo: Is that a yes?

Nora: you_ know_ it is. Now would you _stop_ stalling and tell me where we're going?

Bo: How about we just get out of here and decide on the way? All I _really_ want is to be with you.

Nora: Then you're in luck—because it's all I want too.

TBC


End file.
